Quand je me mets en colère
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Lorsque Tenten arrive un jour si furieuse à l'entraînement qu'elle se met à abîmer ses coéquipiers, Neji se demande enfin ce qui ne va pas...


Ce n'est pas exactement ma tasse de thé d'exprimer mes sentiments comme ça. Je ne suis pas Ino ou Sakura. Pour elles, c'est simple. Elles braillent à tout vent, et le problème est réglé.

Pas de veine, je n'ai jamais su faire ça. Les seules choses que je hurle, ce sont des ordres. Et exclusivement en mission. Je suis du genre calme et maîtresse de moi.

Alors je crois que ça a surpris tout le monde, et moi la première, de me voir débarquer dans cet état, ce matin là, à l'entraînement.

Comme d'habitude, mes trois abrutis de collègues et censés être amis étaient en train de s'échauffer assidûment, en attendant que j'arrive. C'est généralement moi la première arrivée, mais ce jour-là était une exception.

Cent mètres avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'entraînement, j'entendais déjà les « kyaaa ! » « woooo ! » et « yosh ! » divers et variés de Lee et Gaï.

RIEN ne m'énerve plus que du boucan, quand je suis déjà légèrement tendue.

Mon arrivée fut à la hauteur de mon agacement.

« BON SANG MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE UN PEU ! »

On pouvait à présent entendre voler les mouches. Qui avait inventé les mouches et leur bzzz insupportable, quelqu'un pouvait me le dire ?

Furieuse, je traversai le terrain et jetai ma veste par terre, au pied d'un arbre. Mon sac ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, puis j'en tirai un nunchaku et commençai à enchaîner des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, en imaginant que la personne que j'avais le plus envie de trucider à cet instant précis se trouvait devant moi et qu'il se prenait la raclée de sa vie.

Gaï et Lee me regardaient toujours avec la bouche entrouverte, immobiles. Je leur jetai un regard furieux.

« Tenten… Ca va ?

-Ca a l'air d'aller ? » Le ton menaçant leur fit comprendre qu'à leur place, je me remettrais rapidement à mon entraînement, sans poser plus de questions et en essayant de me faire oublier. Ils captèrent le message à travers leur épaisse touffe de cheveux.

La troisième personne présente n'avait à aucun moment cessé son échauffement. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son regard exprimant un intérêt mineur, et remarqua :

« Tu vas te blesser si tu commences à ce rythme sans t'échauffer, Tenten.

-De quoi j'me mêle ! »

Il fronça un sourcil.

« Je disais ça à titre d'information. Libre à toi de te faire un claquage. »

Et il reprit son activité première.

Oh, que je déteste ça. Mon nunchaku sifflait encore plus vite, sous l'effet de la rage, et l'image de celui que je trucidais en pensée se faisait de plus en plus nette. Il ne pourrait pas s'énerver, ou montrer une réaction quelconque, comme tout le monde ? Mais Môssieur Hyûga n'est pas comme tout le monde. Môssieur Hyûga a une réputation à tenir. Glaçon et fier de l'être ! Grrrr !

Mon nunchaku m'échappa des mains et alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Je le fixai un instant, les dents serrées. Même mes chères armes se liguaient contre moi ? J'avançai à grands pas vers l'objet de mon ire pour le récupérer, lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina juste sous mon nez, penchée. Elle avait mon arme dans la main.

« Rends-moi-mon-arme-Hyûga-ou-je-t'explose.

-Hé, on se calme, et on explique ce qui ne va pas. C'est quoi cette idée d'agresser les gens sans raison… »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non mais, il avait un problème ? Je tirai deux kunaïs de ma ceinture et les jetai avec une précision parfaite. Comme d'habitude. Ils allèrent se ficher dans les épaules de la veste de mon coéquipier et l'épingler à l'arbre. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas, et les arracha sans leur prêter plus d'attention que ça.

Rien de mieux pour décupler ma fureur. Une salve de kunaïs vint se planter tout autour de l'Hyûga.

« Quand je jette mes kunaïs, j'entends qu'ils restent là où ils sont !

-Si ça t'amuse. »

Hé ! Comment avait-il réussi à se dégager, sans déchirer ses vêtements ? Les armes étaient toujours bien plantées dans cet arbre de malheur… La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière et invoqua un katana.

« Retourne te planter à cet arbre, ou je t'étripe.

-Mais c'est que tu es nerveuse. »

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers moi, avec l'intention évidente de passer à côté pour rejoindre l'autre côté du terrain. Je ne bougeai pas, attendant le moment propice… Juste lorsqu'il passa dans l'angle parfait…

Je vis avec satisfaction qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, lorsque, à deux pas derrière moi, il se figea, une main essuyant le sang qui coulait de la longue estafilade sur sa joue, l'air stupéfait.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, la surprise et un début de colère évident sur son visage. Plus de colère contre lui que contre moi, d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû sentir venir le coup.

« C'est ça, le génie des Hyûga ? »

Je me plaçai face à lui, en équilibre, les deux mains fermes sur la poignée de mon arme favorite. Si seulement je pouvais réussir à le provoquer suffisamment ! J'avais tellement envie de lui faire mordre la poussière, de lui rabattre sa fierté, de lui montrer que je le valais, et peut-être même que je le dépassais !

Evidemment, ça ne rata pas. Toujours calme, il se plaça devant moi, et se mit en position de Jûken :

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à perdre… »

Je souris, et bondis, me retrouvant en suspension dans l'air au-dessus de mon coéquipier. J'abattis mon sabre, mais il le para, le recevant sur la plaque de fer qui protégeait son avant-bras. Juste après, je le vis se mettre en position, et commencer à exécuter les Soixante-Quatre poings du Hakke.

Non mais, il croyait m'avoir avec ce vieux truc ? S'il n'a pas encore compris, après toutes ces années ! Immédiatement, j'invoquai mon affinité Futon pour me permettre de prendre appui sur une couche d'air, et de bouger librement. Mon Katana disparut pour laisser place à des lames recourbées, avec lesquelles je parai chacun des coups incroyablement rapides de mon adversaire.

Je retombai souplement à terre, derrière lui, toutes lames en avant. Il eut juste le temps de lancer son Tourbillon Divin pour éviter de se faire déchirer le dos.

J'attendis tranquillement qu'il ait fini de tourner, en profitant pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsqu'il me fit à nouveau face, il tiqua en voyant mon sourire tendu, dangereux, caractéristique de ma mauvaise humeur.

« Tenten, tu devrais te calmer. Tu ne peux pas me toucher, et tu dépenses tes forces pour rien.

-Je ne peux pas te toucher ? Et ça, alors, c'est quoi ? »

Il fallait que je l'empêche d'utiliser le Kaiten. Et cela faisait longtemps que j'avais trouvé comment, sans jamais l'expérimenter :

« Technique des Dragons Jumeaux ! »

Mes rouleaux fusèrent en l'air, et je m'élevai au-dessus d'eux, d'où je pouvais contrôler leur mouvement. Ils commencèrent à tourner au-dessus de Neji, et à le bombarder de traits… Ils étaient trop près de lui pour que Neji pense seulement à utiliser son Tourbillon, et de toutes façons, le temps qu'il se mette en position, il aurait déjà été lardé de kunaïs.

Il l'avait compris immédiatement, et s'appliquait à ne laisser passer aucune arme, tout Byakugan activé.

Et c'était là qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Je sortis mon dernier rouleau, celui que je venais juste de mettre au point, et invoquai mes armes spéciales. Une dizaine apparut, et je les dirigeai grâce à mes fils de chakra vers Neji. Il me sourit d'un air moqueur et les para comme toutes les autres…

Et, sous le choc, mes armes spéciales libérèrent les dizaines de mini-aiguilles qu'elles contenaient, et celles-ci allèrent se ficher précisément dans les points vitaux que je visais depuis le début.

Neji s'écroula, incapable de bouger plus longtemps. Ses yeux restaient ouverts, et il me regardait, avec, tout au fond, une étincelle de surprise ineffable. Lui, le grand Hyûga Neji, vaincu ?

« Vaincu. Eh oui. »

Je le surplombai de toute ma hauteur. Mes aiguilles ne visaient qu'à immobiliser, mais il avait bien compris que si j'avais utilisé de vraies armes, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Sans faire d'états d'âme, je tirai sur mes fils de chakra, et les aiguilles s'arrachèrent de son corps, pour revenir se ranger sagement, avec mon paquetage.

Neji se redressa péniblement, et je me tournai vers Lee et Gaï, qui me fixaient avec la mâchoire pendante, pour leur lancer :

« Je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'un med-nin. Je rentre chez moi. A plus tard. »

Et je tournai les talons. Je sentais le regard de Neji qui me suivait, fixé sur mon dos, et cela amplifiait mon sentiment de victoire et de bonheur pur et simple.

Je l'avais vaincu. Il ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder de haut.

°°°°°

Je n'étais pas allée m'entraîner, le lendemain. A vrai dire, mon sentiment d'euphorie s'était si bien prolongé, que j'avais profité du fait que je n'avais pas de mission prévue ce jour-là pour refaire ma garde-robe et flâner le plus longtemps possible dans mes coins préférés.

Alors, le jour suivant, je décidai de ne pas « sécher » plus longtemps, et je m'acheminai de bonne heure vers le terrain, l'humeur toujours au beau fixe.

Lorsque j'y pénétrai, je remarquai avec étonnement qu'il était étrangement calme. Pas une voix… Seulement des bruits de pas, des chocs sourds…

Mes coéquipiers, en me voyant entrer, me fixèrent d'un air méfiant et un peu craintif, puis continuèrent à s'entraîner, dans un silence complet, en me jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeils furtifs. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer un coup de colère, ils se détendirent. Je remarquai que Neji manquait à l'appel, mais évitai soigneusement de demander des nouvelles. C'était le cadet de mes soucis de toutes façons.

Je commençais à m'échauffer, lorsque Lee s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré et glissa :

« Euuh, Tenten… Juste pour que tu saches… Neji est gardé en observation pendant quelques jours à l'hôpital… »

Je levai mes grands yeux candides vers lui et lui souris d'un air amène :

« Grand bien lui fasse…

-Ah, euh, d'accord… » Et il fila rejoindre son sensei unique et préféré.

Je continuai mon entraînement habituel, tournant résolument le dos à Gaï et Lee, et me mis à travailler ma technique des Dragons Jumeaux, variant les angles d'attaque et le nombre de cibles, pour travailler ma précision. Enfin, après deux heures d'exercice non stop, je restai accroupie à terre, la respiration saccadée. J'attirai mes kunais à l'aide de mes fils de chakra, et ils approchèrent rapidement, tout autour de moi. Ils allaient bientôt se ranger sagement dans mon paquetage… Lorsque mes fils furent brusquement coupés. Mes armes rebondirent en tintant sur le sol.

Je me retournai, surprise, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec nul autre que l'Hyûga de service.

Un instant interdite, je retrouvai rapidement ma capacité innée à l'ironie :

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans un lit, toi ?

-J'ai l'habitude de rester oisif ?

-C'est sûr qu'être raisonnable n'est pas ton rayon. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais récupérer mes objets de travail… »

J'essayai de reconnecter mes fils, mais invariablement, le chakra de Neji s'y mêlait et mes fils explosaient de l'intérieur.

« T'as pas fini oui !

-Ca y est, tu vas à nouveau t'énerver.

-Non, tu crois ?? »

Je le défiai du regard, et pourtant, son visage restait fermé, difficilement déchiffrable. Je serrai les dents et rejetai la tête en arrière.

Il ne semblait pas se souvenir de sa défaite. Il était comme toujours : froid, arrogant, et avec cet air… supérieur… si insupportable.

Pourtant, il baissa les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, après laquelle il reprit son air à jamais sûr de lui, mais ça ne pouvait pas m'échapper, pas à moi.

« Remis de ton humiliation ? »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« Je n'appelle pas ça une humiliation de me faire vaincre une fois pendant une séance d'entraînement par un de mes collègues…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ! »

Ca y était, mon énervement était à nouveau à son comble. Je me détournai, et allai moi-même collecter mes armes, une à une, tournant ostensiblement le dos au jeune Hyûga. Finalement, celui-ci se campa devant moi, de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus l'ignorer. Evidemment, j'aurais pu faire volte face, mais comme je me serais retrouvée face à un arbre, j'aurais pas eu l'air cruche, déjà. Alors, forcément, je m'abstins.

« Y'aurait-il un problème, Hyûga ? Ote-toi de mon soleil !

-Il y a un problème, oui.

-Lequel. » Mon ton faussement calme en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Mais les Hyûga sont imperméables aux tons menaçants.

« Toi.

-Ah oui vraiment !

-Oui. Tu es arrivée avant-hier d'une humeur de dogue. Les jours précédents, tu ouvrais à peine la bouche. Tu as passé des heures en compagnie de ma cousine qui apparemment tenait lieu d'assistante psychologique et qui a refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, et en plus, tu deviens agressive. La clef du mystère, je te prie. »

Je lançai le poing en avant pour essayer de le faire reculer, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Il para le coup sans même regarder, et s'appuya sur l'arbre, derrière moi, d'une main, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« J'attends.

-Tu peux attendre longtemps ! »

J'appuyai mon dos sur l'arbre, et ramenai mes jambes sous son menton, puis les détendis pour tenter de frapper Neji à la poitrine. Celui-ci croisa les bras devant lui pour bloquer le coup, et je réagis au quart de tour, en me cambrant brusquement pour me décoller de l'arbre, poser une main en appui par terre, et faucher de l'autre les jambes de mon coéquipier. Il comprit en une fraction de seconde mon intention, et lança en hâte le tourbillon divin, qui m'envoya m'écraser à nouveau contre mon cher arbre.

J'accusai le coup. La douleur dans mon dos s'amenuisait peu à peu, mais pendant quelques secondes, je ne sentis plus qu'elle, les yeux fermés, dents serrées, essayant sans succès de retenir mon gémissement de douleur. Mais comment avait-il pu prévoir mes mouvements ? C'était une combinaison inédite, que j'avais même pour dire la vérité, improvisée joyeusement sous le coup de la colère ! Comme quoi, les techniques, ça ne s'invente pas comme ça… je m'en souviendrais… Bon sang, mon dos…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la douleur s'étant atténuée, je fixai pendant un moment mes genoux, le temps que ma vue se réajuste. Puis, je secouai la tête, histoire de vérifier qu'elle était toujours sur mes épaules. Et enfin, je me décidai à regarder autour de moi. A une centaine de mètres au devant, Lee et Gaï me regardaient sans s'approcher, toujours méfiants. A ma droite, un écureuil me regardait d'un air critique. Et à ma gauche, Neji était agenouillé, l'air inquiet, un kit de med-nin à la main.

« Ca va ?

-Euh, je dirais pas ça comme ça, mais enfin…

-Ne bouge pas. »

Il me passa rapidement les mains le long du crâne, puis des bras et des jambes, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Gênée, je m'appliquai à regarder ailleurs. Enfin, il se redressa.

« Ca va. Tu es autorisée à bouger, mais vas-y doucement.

-Trop aimable. »

Dix minutes plus tôt, mon ton ironique lui aurait crevé les tympans. Mais là, ce n'était que de la moquerie légère, et il ne s'y trompa pas.

« Bon, puisque tu as l'air assez en forme, debout. Je vais te montrer pourquoi ta technique n'a pas fonctionné.

-Heiiiin ? »

Il me tira vers le haut, et je me retrouvai contre mon gré sur mes pattes. Mais je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de recommencer cette technique foireuse moi !!! Pas question ! Une fois me suffisait !

Neji ne semblait pas se rendre compte de mes réticences. Il se plaça à l'endroit que j'avais occupé, et fit mine de se cambrer comme je l'avais fait.

« Tu vois ? C'est à ce niveau là. Tu as eu une seconde d'hésitation… Ou peut-être que tu avais du mal à suivre le rythme ? Enfin, tu m'as laissé le temps d'analyser ta position. Essaie d'être plus rapide, et ce sera une technique intéressante. Lee va vouloir te la piquer. Mais tu ne l'avais pas travaillée avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Retour au Neji désapprobateur…

« Non. Quand je suis énervée, je fais n'importe quoi. Heureusement, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. »

Je me laissai tomber sur l'herbe. Ca suffisait amplement comme entraînement, aujourd'hui.

« Tu n'es pas souvent énervée, et je remarque avec intérêt que ta colère est tombée. Peut-être vas-tu daigner m'expliquer d'où elle venait, et où elle est passée ? »

Il ne laissait jamais tomber un sujet, non ? Bon, euh…

« Ben…

-Là, tu essaies de trouver un mensonge plausible.

-Moiiii ? Mais non !

-Oh que si. Vérité, s'il-te plaît.

-Bon. J'étais prodigieusement énervée. Voilà.

-Première nouvelle. Et pourquoi ? Ca faisait un moment, en plus.

-Disons qu'un ami de ma connaissance est une espèce de glaçon insensible qui ne montre jamais le moindre sentiment, qui ne fait pas du tout attention à moi, et qu'à la fin, ça vexe. Là.

-Hum ? Tu es vexée parce qu'Uchiwa te snobe ? Mais il snobe tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

A quel point un génie peut-il être bouché ? Je me levai d'un bond, et criai :

« Espèce d'abruti ! Qui te parle d'Uchiwa Sasuke ? Je m'en fiche qu'il me snobe ! Je m'en fiche que n'importe quel shinobi me snobe ! Mais pas lui ! »

Excédée, je me levai d'un bond, repoussai brutalement Neji dont l'épaule heurta violemment l'arbre, et m'éloignai à grands pas, presque en courant, à travers le terrain.

Neji avait repris son équilibre, et en me retournant, je le vis me lancer un regard perplexe. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'agissais comme ça, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne le voyais plus de toutes façons… Des larmes brouillaient ma vision. Je le savais parfaitement que je me conduisais comme la dernière des idiotes : n'importe quelle fille sensée lui aurait expliqué patiemment la vie et lui aurait avoué…

En fait, il apparut à ce moment que je n'avais pas le choix. Lorsque Neji se matérialisa juste derrière moi, et qu'il m'immobilisa brutalement en bloquant mes bras derrière mon dos. Surprise, je lançai un cri de douleur, et il desserra légèrement son étreinte. Pas suffisamment toutefois pour que je puisse m'en défaire. Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et souffla à mon oreille :

« Alors maintenant, il n'est plus question de t'en aller en courant, mais de t'expliquer calmement…

-Ca fait combien de temps que je t'explique ? Tu es tout simplement incapable de…

-Bon. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Lui, c'est qui ? »

Il ne vit pas mon bras se dégager de son étreinte, mais il sentit très clairement le côté de ma main s'abattre derrière sa nuque. Il grogna, et se redressa pour me faire face. J'étais complètement furieuse, sans la moindre trace de larme restant dans mes beaux yeux noisette. Mes beaux yeux, qui en l'occurrence, qui lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu connais beaucoup de glaçons dans le village ?

-Ca dépend qui tu englobes… » Voyant que ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le moment de me contrarier, il fit mine de réfléchir :

« Hmm, disons… Uchiwa Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, hmm… Gaara du désert est à Konoha en ce moment… C'est à peu près tout. »

Je le dévisageai, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Bon. Sur qui j'ai tapé quand j'étais énervée ?

-Moi. Je sais.

-Qui j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital ?

-Moi. Je sais.

-Qui était inquiet quand je me suis blessée tout à l'heure ?

-Moi. Je sais.

-A qui j'essaie de faire comprendre la vie ?

-Moi. Je sais.

-Alors, de qui je suis amoureuse ?

-Moi. Je… Hein ?

-Bravo, tu as gagné un kilo de sucre. »

Je le fixais avec un regard où se mêlaient amusement, colère et agacement. Lui laissa enfin un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Ca t'a pris du temps, de l'avouer, hein ?

-Quoi ! »

Et une nouvelle dispute commença. Une très longue dispute, jusqu'à ce que Neji en ait finalement assez, et me fasse taire en employant des moyens extrêmement déloyaux, mais si efficaces…

En fin de compte, jusqu'à notre mariage, deux ans plus tard, je ne réussis pas à lui faire admettre sa mauvaise foi, ni à découvrir s'il avait réellement été au courant à l'avance… Mais vous voulez savoir ? En fait, c'est le cadet de mes soucis !

°°°°°

The end… Enfin ! Je poste vite, vite, à la veille de mon bac de philo, pour aller roupiller

Bonne chance à tous mes amis qui passent des examens, je pense à vous !

Takara Hatake


End file.
